Tornado Roidmude
The Tornado Roidmude (voiced by Joe Hyuga) known simply as Tornado (トルネード Torunēdo), also as known as Roidmude 008 (ロイミュード００８ Roimyūdo Zero Zero Hachi), originally a Low-Class Spider-Type (スパイダー型 Supaidā-gata) combatman, was one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. He later returns to combat the current Drive after his evolution to the Tornado Roidmude has been completed. Roidmude 008 was among the first nine Roidmudes that gather in Heart's place. After Global Freeze is initiated, he was among the armada to march into the inner Tokyo during their rampage. Sometime later, 008 evolved into the Tornado Roidmude having been responsible for killing the fashion designer George Shirogane, whose form he copied while stealing a necklace from him which Shirogane had intended to give to his dream woman when he married her. Following Shirogane's desire, Tornado was certain that fulfilling it would bring him to achieve Super Evolution. Returning to Japan over a year after the Global Freeze, 008 was confronted by 006, who had also come back from overseas, flanked by his bodyguards 062 and 036. They were soon welcomed back by Heart, who, having not been given their new names, noted that the two executives did not want to reveal their Evolved States. Heart proceeded to brief the executives on the Roidmudes' three current priorities, defeating the Kamen Riders and the police organization which supports them, retrieving Tenjuro Banno or eliminating him if such retrieval becomes impossible, and finally to gather enough Super Evolutions to reach the Promised Number. Acting on his objective, Tornado embarked on a series of kidnappings, approaching couples in their cars and kidnapping the women. With the Special Investigation Unit decides to take the case, both Shinnosuke Tomari and Kiriko Shijima as well as Genpachiro Otta and Rinna Sawagami posed as couples to lure out Tornado. As it turned out, Rinna and Genpachiro were the ones to be met by 008 in their car. As 008 proceeded to kidnap Rinna, he stopped himself, stating that he had "made a mistake", infuriating her until Shinnosuke arrived. 008 expressed his gratitude to meet Drive and revealed his evolved form, Tornado, which was met by Drive, with Mr. Belt soon suggesting that Type Formula would be suited to match his speed. It was soon realised that Tornado was exceptionally strong due to the Roidmude approaching his Super Evolution, forcing Mr. Belt to take over as Type Tridoron. After a brief fight, Tornado escaped. At the Unit's office, while Rinna was still feeling offended at Tornado going back on choosing her with Genpachiro resting at the hospital, Kyu Saijo researched George Shirogane who Tornado copied, the globe throttling fashion designer but not much information was found about him. As Krim suggested the Unit took to the Drive Pit to analyze Tornado's abilities, they received aid in the form of the unexpected appearance of the enigmatic Roidmude creator, Tenjuro Banno, who provided them with the location of Tornado's hideout which he had discovered. Arriving at the hideout, Shinnosuke, Go and Kiriko founds Tornado's captives as he revealed himself alongside Heart, allowing the three to take them back since none of them are catalysts for his Super Evolution. As the Kamen Riders foight against the Roidmudes, Tornado saw Kiriko as his perfect woman and kidnapped her, with Drive and Mach quickly heading to save her before being interrupted by a sudden attack from Banno who had commandeered the Ride Booster Red. With Deadheat Mach left in a pinch against Heart, Chase appeared and allowed him to handle Tornado, with Mach escaping and reuniting with an injured Shinnosuke who proceeded to retrieve Mr. Belt from Banno. Back at the Drive Pit, the team wondered why Tornado needed his dream woman to achieve Super Evolution, and at that time Kyu arrived with the answer: George Shirogane's dream having been to put a necklace onto a woman it had fit the best as he married her at a church nearby a beach. Kyu also suggested a nearby church which Tornado most likely had taken Kiriko to based on his movements with Shinnosuke heading there. Storming the church, Shinnosuke realized that the real George Shirogane was dead, killed by Tornado as he copied him. Transforming into Drive, Shinnosuke attempted to attack Tornado but found himself trapped in his storm before being freed by Mach with Chase rescuing Kiriko. Having gained his Driver's License, Chase piloted the Booster Tridoron in Type Wild backing up Mach and Drive against Tornado. Generating their own tornado through Ride Boosters Red and Blue, Mach and Drive respectively performed their Rider Kicks against Tornado, prevailing and destroying the Roidmude before he could achieve Super Evolution. Heart, who had witnessed Tornado's destruction at the hands of the Kamen Riders, lamented that he failed to protect him, noting that humans could be pretty strong. Medic, having held back on her obligation, relented and restored Brain's body, concluded by 006 to be in reaction to Tornado's elimination which had made gathering the Promised Number especially urgent. With 006 certain that he would succeed where Tornado failed by dealing with Banno, there seemed to be only one candidate left as he would be joining Heart and Brain, with Medic intent on becoming the last of the number. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Like the Executives, 008/Tornado had a huge desire to become a member of the Promised Number. Having copied Shirogane, 008 is irked by the fact that he needed to fulfill his late human template's desire to gain said evolution, having seen his key emotion, "passion", a curse. He also disgusted whenever seeing any romantic couples, probably due to his hatred for George's key emotion. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Webbing: Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Wall Crawling: Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Aerokinesis: Roidmude 008 can manipulate cyclones to his liking. ** Teleportation: 008 can teleport by encasing himself with a cyclone. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Aerokinesis: Tornado Roidmude can manipulate cyclones to his liking. ** Teleportation: Tornado can teleport by encasing himself with a cyclone. ** Acceleration: Tornado Roidmude can increase his speed using the wind's ability. * Arm Drill: Tornado Roidmude is able to change his right hand into a drill/lance weapon, using it to attack. Its power is strong enough to get on par with Rumble Smasher and shatter one of Drive's strongest arsenal, the 10-ton Weight. * Passion Empowerment: As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Tornado's case, he can empower himself with passion emotions. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Spiders Category:Arachnids Category:Animals Category:Generals Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Characters voiced by Joe Hyuga